MineZ Hardcore!
by Kurtgaming1
Summary: The tale of 7 men, with one goal; to defeat the giant. Featuring PeanutButterGamer, SpaceHamster, Brutalmoose, ProJared, McJones, Dean, and Barry!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: PeanutButterGamer=PBG/Austin, SpaceHamster=Jeff, BrutalMoose=Ian, ProJared=Jared. Enjoy!_

**Team 1:**

They had sat down to record a new hardcore, when PBG suddenly felt dizzy. He felt his head lower, and hit the keyboard. Unable to move, he closed his eyes. He opened them again to see the morning sky above him. He sat up, and found himself on a beach, with three others nearby. He realized they were his friends, Jeff, Ian and Barry, the ones he was in a team with for the Hardcore. He looked down and found himself wearing complete leather armor, a backpack and a scabbard with a wooden sword inside. He swung the backpack around to find a water bottle and a bandage. He noticed the others waking up as he zipped up the backpack, and turned to face them.  
"So, hey guys, any ideas where we are?" PBG asked, standing in front of the three of them. Their eyes widened, as they noticed they were outside.  
"I don't know how, but I think we're in the game." Barry announced. The others turned and stared at him. "Well, we've got the same stuff you start in the game. We're in the same place we were at in the game. We're with the same group of people as in the game." He explained.  
"Does that mean Team 2 is in here as well?" Jeff wondered aloud.  
"More to the point, does beating it get us out?" Ian asked.  
"Well, beating the game is probably the only thing we can do so I guess we should go the same way we would have when we were playing?" PBG said, unsure. The others merely nodded, before they walked over to a path in the sand. PBG patted his pockets, and found a map inside one. "Guys! I got a map!" He yelled. The others cheered. He looked at it for a few seconds, before turning around on the path. "The first place we should go is up here. There's an old castle-y thing that we could probably get some good gear in." They followed him up the path, and found it not too far away.  
"Are we gonna die right now?" Barry asked, looking up at it, it was two stories tall, but it was also somewhat dark.  
"We can let Austin go first." Ian suggested, which PBG agreed. He walked in, unsheathing his wooden sword. He had no idea if he could use it well, but it was better than nothing.  
"There's probably no zombies in here anyway." He replied, finding a staircase. He started to climb it when he heard a loud groan.  
"Uh oh, I hear one." He said, his voice cracking. He heard the other enter the building, and kept climbing. He reached the second floor, and saw a zombie walk down the stairs leading to the roof. It looked at him, and rushed towards him, much faster than any normal human. PBG yelled incoherently as he swung his sword, slicing at the zombies and knocking it back a couple feet. It rushed to him again as he heard the others climbing the stairs. Barry joined him and sliced at the zombie at the same time as PBG.  
"oh god another zombie!" PBG shouted, as another came down the stairs leading above. Barry held his sword with both hands, and swung down at the first zombie, pushing it back. The second zombie attacked PBG, and hit the side of his ribs as he swung. PBG staggered back, the leather armour now had a slash in it, blood slowly draining from him. His knees began to shake, and his eyesight faded.  
"Uh oh, I think I'm bleeding out guys!" he shouted, trying to still his knees. Ian and Jeff came up the stairs, and joined Barry in fighting the zombies. Ian jumped and swung against the second zombie, then Jeff ran up to the zombie being knocked back, and swung again. Barry stabbed the first zombie in the face, and it exploded into a puff of air.  
"Oh, this world still has video game logic in it! PBG, use your bandage!" He shouted, as he joined Ian and Jeff's battle. PBG pulled his backpack off, and clumsily rummaged through, and grabbed the bandage. He placed it against the wound, and it healed, his energy coming back to him immediately. His leather tunic was still scratched, but he was grateful just to feel fine again. He walked past the others, who had just finished defeating the zombie, and located the chest on the roof. He pulled it open, and found some sugar, which he left. Another sword, which he tucked away into his backpack, and a new piece of armor. He pulled his leather hat off, and replaced it with a new chain-mail helmet.  
"I'm gonna take this, sorry!" PBG said happily. Jeff took the sugar, and they all walked back downstairs. "Ooh guys, we've gotta hurry, because Team 2 is way closer to Portsmith, so we gotta get moving." PBG announced, walking faster.  
"They can wait." Ian muttered from the back of the group. PBG stopped, and turned to face the others.  
"Should we stick to the path, or cut through this desert, which could have a lot of items?  
"Well we don't exactly have a lot of food right now, so…" Ian pointed out. They continued walking through the desert, searching for new equipment.

* * *

My Twitter: /kurtgaming1


	2. Chapter 2

Team 1 wandered through the desert, searching for more items. They wandered for quite some time, until they finally saw something in the distance.

"Ooh, some tents!" Barry exclaimed excitedly. They raced towards what appeared to be a small camp.

"I hope I can find a bandage. I used mine earlier in the fight with the zombie." PBG explained. They approached the camp. They were numerous tents lined across the sandy dunes, and a small trench could be seen dug into the ground. The four looked at each other hesitantly.

"This looks safe." Barry commented. They slowly spread out and begun searching the camp. PBG noticed a chest within a tent, and pointed Barry towards it before heading down the thin trench. PBG stepped slowly, his hand clutching the handle of his wooden blade. He found an underground room, with a chest. He pulled it open to find a small supply of food.

He left the underground room and continued down the other length of the trench, passing under short bridges along the surface. He could see from the corner of his eyes that his friends were still exploring. He felt a little more confident here now that they'd spent some time in the camp. It seemed to be safe.

PBG still worried though. He didn't want to lose any of his friends. He found another underground room, with another chest. He pulled it open to find a couple pairs of boots. He grabbed them, before leaving and returning to the surface with his friends.

"I'll be honest, I'm really nervous." PBG told the group, as they went through their supplies. "I hope team 2 are doing okay."

Team 2 slowly followed the dark path, the moon their only source of light. They'd been travelling for quite some time. Dean blindly led the way, with McJones close behind him. Jared brought up the rear, keeping an eye on the path behind them.

"Hopefully the others are at Ridgevale." McJones commented quietly, breaking the silence. They started to take the steps down a small hill.

"Yeah, I'd hate if we all died finding supplies." Dean replied, as they reached the bottom.

"Guys, I'm falling behind a little bit." Jared warned them. The two turned back to find Jared still taking the steps down. They waited a moment for him to rejoin them when they saw the sunrise behind him.

"Aw, it's beautiful." McJones sighed. Jared glanced behind him, before agreeing. Dean started walking as Jared caught up to McJones, and so they continued. Dean walked much quicker than the other two.

"Dean hold up, you're way ahead of us." Jared called out to him.

"I got this." Dean responded. "I'm gonna get all the sweet loot before McJones." McJones sighed, as Jared's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Jared asked.

"McJones always jacks the loot!" Dean explained. Jared couldn't help but laugh, as McJones denied any truth to his claim. They continued down the path, with Dean far in the lead compared to the others. Eventually, they came across a small wooden viewing tower. Dean, being the first one on the scene, immediately climbed the tower.

"Anything up there?" Jared asked, as the two caught up. He saw Dean shake his head as he climbed back down. They continued down the path for a few minutes until they saw two zombies.

"Oh shit, zombies guys." Jared alerted the others. They began slowly creeping around, straying from the path enough to hide behind some trees. Jared's fingers tightened around the handle of his wooden sword, ready to strike. A farmhouse came into view beyond the zombies.

"Should we go for that farmhouse?" McJones whispered to the others. The others nodded. They slowly crept closer towards the zombies, hoping to sneak past. Dean stepped on a twig, snapping it in two. The noise made the zombie's head perk up, and spot Dean.

Dean screamed in panic as the zombie rushed towards him. The zombie punched him in the gut, causing him to stagger back. McJones quickly ran at the zombie, unsheathing his sword and slicing its arm.

"Dean!" Jared shouted as he approached, his sword raised and ready. Dean dashed forward and stabbed the zombie, but another appeared to his left and hit him in the shoulder. Dean jumped back as McJones stepped forward with another cut along the first zombie's leg, causing it to explode into a puff of air. Jared leapt and swung his sword, impaling the other zombie's head. He jumped back, as the zombie ran away. Mcjones swung but missed as the zombie dodged.

"It's dodging!" Dean shouted as his sword failed to connect. It eventually ran into a tree, where McJones stabbed it through the chest, causing it to disappear with a puff of air. The trio panted, desperate for air.

"You alright?" McJones asked Dean.

"Yeah, a couple bruises, but nothing serious." He responded. They sheathed their swords, and slowly wandered up to the farmhouse. McJones stepped carefully over the deserted farmland, when he noticed the fresh water pouring through the dirt.

"Guys, we can refill our water bottles here!" He told them excitedly. They quickly drank their fill, before refilling. They then entered the farmhouse. They explored it briefly, but couldn't find much. McJones found a healing ointment, but without a healing shear it couldn't be used yet. They left the farmhouse and continued following the path for a few more minutes.

"Guys, guys, let's go to the left." Dean urgently said as a small village came into view. They ventured to the left, around a building.

"Why? What'd you see?" Jared whispered.

"There could be other people." He replied. They slowly crept into the village, spreading out and peering behind corners for a few moments.

"I don't think anyone's here." McJones informed them, shaking his head.

"Alright. Let's go into this side house first." Dean said, leading the way.

"Let's try not to split up, we should probably stick together." McJones suggested. Jared agreed, following them quickly. Dean headed upstairs, while Jared and McJones checked all the rooms downstairs.

"I found two healing shears!" Dean exclaimed.

"Nice!" Jared yelled. McJones rushed upstairs to see, and Dean passed him one. They ended up finding plenty of food supplies, including a sickle that could be used to harvest any natural foods. McJones started climbing the stairs of another house with Jared following him only to hear the ominous groaning beyond the walls.

"Uh oh, I think there's zombies in here." He announced. McJones started backing away while Jared slowly unsheathed his sword, smirking.

"Hold on, I'll go with you guys." Dean said as he started climbing the stairs.

"I don't even want to go in there. We don't need to." McJones refused. He walked down the steps, passing Dean.

"Aw, come on." Jared encouraged.

"Dude, there might be good loot in there." Dean argued.

"Alright, fine." McJones sighed, coming back. "I don't wanna die." He murmured. He noticed that they had entered without him.

"Hey, I just got a healing ointment!" Dean exclaimed from inside the building.

"Whoa!" Jared shouted. "Someone died here, because there is a TON of stuff here. I'm grabbing it."

"Hey Jared, I just found your pair of shears." Dean told him as he handed it. Jared tucked it away in his backpack. They continued to loot the place, but couldn't find a trace of any zombies. The groaning sound remained with them as they explored. McJones and Dean climbed the stairs to the top floor. McJones watched as Dean headed the other way from him, before he turned to find himself face to face with a zombie.


End file.
